


I Scheme, You Sing for This Teen~

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Happy birthday Monkey D Luffy, Modern Era, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: A fortunate meeting in the rural areas of the Japanese countryside leaves the Strawhats with free concert tickets and an opportunity that Nami thinks is too good to pass up.Happy birthday Luffy!Modern Day AU. Flashfic.
Relationships: Nami (One Piece) & Koala (One Piece)
Series: The Women of One Piece [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 10
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	I Scheme, You Sing for This Teen~

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the prompt challenge from the Woman!WantedZine discord.  
> The prompt for this was: "Storm", in less than 450 words.
> 
> Well, the Kanji for the band Arashi (嵐) does mean storm, ne?

“Nami! Over here!”

“Ah! Koala! C’mon you guys! Don’t dawdle, they’re waiting already!” She shouted back to the others, ice cream in hand. Not bothering with their expected replies, she went ahead and made a beeline for the duo that had already set up camp in their reserved seating area.

Big group that they were, Nami never minded having more girls by her side to chitchat and eat snacks with.

“Ah, Nami, nice to see you again!” Luffy’s brother really was different to the stubborn menace she had accepted as group leader, wasn’t he? So polite~

Nami replied cheerfully, “Hello!” And proceeded to sit down right besides the girl in his company, essentially ignoring the blond who just smiled and turned to talk to her friends instead.

“Where’s Luffy?” he could be heard asking in the background. Nami switched her focus to the girl besides her.

“How’re you doing?” the orange-haired girl asked, and off they went, exchanging news etc.

The small talk continued for a few minutes. When Vivi sat down in the seat behind Nami and Koala, the two girls didn’t waste a second before they turned around to ask for her opinion on the arrangement of the concert.

“Brook’s going to sing with others today, isn’t he?” Koala asked Nami and was regaled with a recount of the meeting of the two groups, which, to be fair, had been hilarious – who’d think that a celebrity band would be stranded in the rural area of Japan one day?

In retrospect, it had been a good thing that the Strawhats had decided to go sightseeing around random areas at the time and been able to pick them up and bring them to the next train station… who knew when the five would have made it back to Tokyo otherwise?

And, well. The tickets the group had gotten for free could be taken as ample payment for the service rendered, really.

As a bonus, Brook had been invited to sing with them and oh, Nami had been able to convince the group to do something the five would probably not do for many other people…

Right then, the concert started.

At around the midway point, while the stage was being redone and prepared for the next show of theirs, the band members invited everyone to stand up.

“Tonight, dear guests, we have a very special guest to announce! And we are happy to have him here today! Please welcome with us, Monkey D Luffy!” The strawhat wearing boy was accompanied to the middle of the stage, vibrating out of his skin, it seemed like, a huge grin on his face.

“Happy birthday, Luffy!” they shouted and the stadium cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woqtlIbFJGU) and ran with it.  
> For the ensuing shenanigans I blame the plot bunnies.
> 
> Title is a pun on "I Scream You Scream for Ice Cream" or somesuch that didn't leave my head until I put it into a story of mine.... XD  
> Thank you very much to [Barid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid) for helping me with the title! :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you're in the mood?


End file.
